paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Altus SR: Some Days (One-Shot)
Hey, guys. Just a quick warning that this one-shot is really emotional, so it's better to read at your own risk if you want to. Lately, I haven't been working on my stories due to procrastination and Writer's Block. I know it's a pain but it's worth it. Anyways, about this one-shot is a sort hypothetical what-if story if Forrester will go alone to find the missing ranger rather than being in a group. Without, further ado... Altus SR: Some Days (One-Shot) Some days Forrester was never been found... He was gone missing two weeks ago... Some days it made some of the dogs worried and some of them confused... Of why he went out of his own without any permission or any word from the two-year old Dalmatian... The bellowing barks and the endless calling howls echoed through the lifeless sky, phased through the cold winds like it was more than just a song from the fazing sky all the way down to very last faded sound, and there, they were waiting for any response. Unfortunately, they got nothing... Nothing at all. "Atrix! Any sign of him yet up there?" Stas called from their communication devices, and with the situation came out loose, some of the dogs already began their search, with their hopes were pinned together. "No clear signs yet. I have to keep going!" Atrix responded as she continued to fly further and faster, just to find the Dalmatian who had gone nowhere. Nowhere. That idiot, why would he come out on his own? He should've told us, but then again, he is still an idiot. Atrix thought sarcastically, and thinking about it gave her the itches of her paws rather than on her wings. As for some others, like Fleur, Stas, and Bernie, they were still on the search, passed every path, finding any clue, and even they would thought of why happened to him as well. Because some of Forrester's days were still worse, he doesn't feel happy either, and now he would come out of his own for no reason why? Already went loose with the ball still rolling, the Bernese Mountain Dog, kept on climbing on the mountains as his paws could take him all the way up, and observe every particular details that he would see from mountain to mountain. "Forrester...Where are you?" But with the fate already showered down as he walked through the forest, Bernie found himself a familiar Dalmatian injured and limp. Eyes widened in disbelief and a hint of horror, he bellowed... "Guys! I found him! Come here quickly!" Forrester was in a coma... ��~��~��~��~��~�� Some days the others would think Forrester was fully recovered... Some days they would often visit him and tried to comfort him, even though he didn't notice. But there are some days some of them would wait and see him come back. Days had grown silent with the dogs waiting for the recovered Dalmatian. It was said that he was into a coma before he was found, and good thing that he would still live. Surely, the others would see him regret for his own choice, but it's never too easy to do things this way. The geeky Harrier himself was looking at the window, whispering any signs of hope and life for the Dalmatian to gain consciousness. Forrester looked like that he was really pale, freckled lips still closed, and his cheery blue eyes was never seen at all. Moments after moments. Minutes after minutes, Zeus was still looking at the window, until, he heard a paltry voice, yet familiar to him and his ears. "Zeus..." Filled with hope, the Harrier smiled before he went to his injured teammate before he hugged him in a softly manner. "Oh, Forrester. You came back." Tears poured out from the Dalmatians, as if that he was still living the nightmare. "I'm...I'm sorry..." Zeus smiled as he rocked him back and forth ever so slowly, with comforting words whispered to Forrester's ear. "Shh...I got you, buddy. And it's alright, just don't go out there alone, ok? From now on, just tell us and we'll do it for you." The Dalmatian whimpered, but he nodded in understanding. Some days, Forrester wished that his days were back to normal... Category:Altus Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories